


Major

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, bottomjohn, breath play, do I really have to put topsholto in here?, topsholto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn series</p><p>James helps John release some of the stress in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major

John’s mind was blank. Finally.

He was sore, and there were bruises all over his body, and all he wanted, was to enjoy the hot water that now was raining down onto him. He had lost three people today, he had thought that he would be able to save at least one of them, but in the end even the woman with the bullet wound to her thigh died because of too much blood loss.

He blamed himself for their deaths. And he wished that someone would shout at him, tell him that he’s a failure, but instead everyone had said that he had done what he could, that it wasn’t his fault. With his eyes closed, he managed, finally to get his mind to empty. But as soon as another man entered the showers everything came back, and he looked up, to see his Major. Sholto.

James.

The thought that he could have failed at saving this man, his major, his commander, made him shudder, and he couldn’t look him into his eye as he said: “Major.”

He saw James nod at him out of the corner of his eye.

He  _tried_  to get back to his safe space, the blankness he had found before, even though it only was for a few seconds. But he couldn’t manage. With closed eyes he frowned, half-heartedly scrubbing his aching sides.

He could hear how the shower beside him started running.

He looked over at his major, and gave him a very weak smile.

“I’m sorry about today. I let you down.

I let everyone down.” A huge sigh made his chest heave, and his eyes closed again.

He leaned forward onto his forearms against the wall.

For a moment he only heard the water running, and he didn’t get an answer from his only companion in the shower.

Then, suddenly, he felt a gentle hand stroking down his left flank. His eyes shot open, but he didn’t make a move to stop Sholto. He didn’t wince when the rough fingers touched his bruises, but he did shiver at the tiny stab of pain that went through him. It felt good, knowing that he had done enough to hurt.

With both hands on John’s waist, Sholto closed in, and pressed himself up against John’s back and bottom. He kissed John, softly, onto his shoulder, and mouthed his way up his neck.

This sort of gentleness was something that John definitely didn’t think he deserved, and just as he was about to say something, he felt the hands on his hips tighten, almost painfully, the fingers digging into his skin.

John gave a gasp of pain and pleasure, and he felt himself harden.

The mix of gentle lips and sharp fingernails, made John shudder, and he had no words.

Sholto’s own erection was pressing into the small of John’s back, and he was slowly rutting against John. And when John heard his voice, his eyes shot open, and he nearly lost hold of the wall, because his knees buckled.

“You did good today, Watson. But I know what you need, and I will give it to you.”

John barely held back a whimper, he couldn’t feel the hot water anymore, all that he was concentrating on, was Sholto’s still gripping hands, his lips against the shell of his ear, and the erection pressing against his arse, slowly slipping lower, between his arse cheeks.

“I will make you hurt, John. I won’t go slow, I will go hard and fast, but I will control you. You will not come, until I tell you to. Understood, soldier?”

John nodded, breathing hard. Sholto’s voice grew rougher: “I want an actual answer, Watson!”

“Yes sir! I understand!” Pressing back into Sholto’s strong hold, he hoped that he wouldn’t take this as cheek, but rather as eagerness to obey. He could feel Sholto smirk against his neck.

With his forearms still against the wall, John’s arms were nicely out of the way for Sholto to get his right arm around John’s torso, and his hand curled loosely around John’s throat. His heart was racing, and he knew that James could feel his pulse.

John didn’t know where Sholto took the soap from, but he suddenly felt slick fingers pressing between his cheeks and searching for his entrance. John moaned when the first finger pressed into him.

The hand around his throat tightened slightly and he heard Sholto whisper: “Shhhhh John, none of that. Don’t doubt that I will tell you when I want to hear you.”

He nodded once more and bit his lip when another finger pressed into him, two fingers scissoring, not quite yet touching that sweet spot. He pushed back onto the fingers, wanting,  _needing_  more. The dark chuckle right beside his ear made him smile.

Finally another slick finger found its way into him, further stretching him, and there, right there it touched the right spot.

A whimper left his mouth, even though he tried to bite it back. The fingers inside him stilled and the hand around his throat tightened.

John was still able to breathe, but it wasn’t as easy as it normally would be. He knew that he had made a noise that Sholto did not want to hear.

Pulling the fingers out, Sholto grabbed his left arse cheek, and pushed his cock up against John’s hole.

“No more sounds, Soldier. Or you will not come today.”

John did want to come, so he would try his best not to make any more sounds. But with the hand on his throat he didn’t have a lot of choice anyway.

He almost felt light headed, and then Sholto pushed forward, one hands gripping his hip tightly, the other hand squeezing his throat, and the head of Sholto’s cock, popping into John.

John wanted to gasp, he wanted to whimper, to plead, to thank, but he managed to not make a sound.

Sholto groaned, and spoke lowly: “Oh my dear lord, Watson, you’re so tight and hot.” Sharp teeth nipped at John’s shoulder. “I should thank Queen and country for this tight piece of arse I get to fuck here.”

John’s commander slowly sank deeper into him, stretching him out and making John squirm on his cock, he didn’t stop, or slow down to help John accommodate his length, he pressed on until he bottomed out. By the time he was balls deep inside of him, he finally loosened his grip on John’s throat, and John took a deep gulp of air, and then right the next second, Sholto shifted just slightly and brushed the head of his cock over John’s prostate, making him jump, and to keep himself from moaning, John turned his head and bit into his own upper arm.

It had felt amazing, and John wouldn’t have been able to think about anything else besides that cock inside of him, even if he had wanted to.

Sholto dropped his right hand to John’s hip, and gripped it tightly, and started to move his hips, slow at first, but quickly building pace.

John held onto dear life and the wet wall in front of him as Sholto fucked him mercilessly, and John knew that he would walk out of that shower with more bruises than with how many he entered. And he was grateful.

He heard Sholto hiss, and growl: “Let me hear you, John.”

Finally John was able to let all the sounds out that he’d been holding in, he tried not to think about what would happen if one of his comrades were to enter the shower right now, but the thought only made him harder and moan louder.

The mixture of pain and pleasure made him feel like he was on cloud nine, and Sholto’s punishing pace only enhanced that feeling, with every single thrust James hit his prostate dead on.

He felt Sholto’s hips stutter, and he knew that he was very close to coming, and when his hand curled around John’s aching erection, he was also sure that he would be allowed to come.

With three tight pulls John came apart, moaning, whimpering, and clenching around the cock inside him. And then he felt the heat spread inside him, and teeth sink into his shoulder, marking him in two places at once.

They held each other throughout their orgasms, and then, it was done. John put his forehead against the cold wall, and Sholto carefully pulled out of him.

His hands found their way to John’s face and he tilted John’s chin up, looking directly into his eyes. “You did good, John.” And then he placed a gentle kiss onto John’s ready lips.

John didn’t know what Sholto was talking about, if it was the sex, or the whole wretched day, but he had a feeling that he meant both.

And John believed him.


End file.
